Return Home to Vana'diel Campaign (12/08)
}} | width = 620px | height = 224 | title = }} ;《Opening Hours》 As long as the application is in order, you can complete the process even after the opening hour. We thank you for your continued support towards the congestion relief and apologize for any inconvenience this may cause. Eligibility Customers who can still reactivate their characters through the regular reactivation process cannot take part in the Return Home to Vana’diel Campaign. Please confirm before applying. reactivation process Character data is stored for 3 months after the Content ID has been cancelled. Within that time frame, Content IDs can be reactivated. If you perform reactivation procedures after 3 months have passed and your data has not yet been deleted, you will be able to reactivate your Content ID. If you would like to reactivate a Content ID, you can do so on the PlayOnline Viewer from: Service & Support → Membership → Contents → Reactivate ID. Customers who cannot reactivate their characters through either of the above methods are eligible for the Return Home to Vana’diel Campaign. When applying, it will be necessary to select “Type A” or “Type B” according to your PlayOnline and FINAL FANTASY XI service status. Please read the information below to determine which type applies to you and proceed to the application form at the bottom of the page. The Return Home to Vana'diel Campaign - Type A - The applicant must be a former PlayOnline member (i.e. the person whose name was registered) who played FINAL FANTASY XI before cancelling the account. - The membership information of the applicant has been deleted, thus the regular reactivation process for PlayOnline accounts and FINAL FANTASY XI Content IDs cannot be used. The Return Home to Vana'diel Campaign - Type B - The applicant must be a current PlayOnline member. - The applicant has cancelled a FINAL FANTASY XI Content ID, and is unable to use the regular Content ID reactivation process because the reactivation period has passed. - The applicant has deleted his or her character. * The above eligibility also applies to applicants who have deleted their characters on their Content IDs before creating a different character on the same Content ID. * The above eligibility also applies to applicants who have deleted their characters on their Content IDs before cancelling the ID itself. Applicants will be ineligible for the campaign if any of the following apply: - The applicant has cancelled his/her PlayOnline account, but has never obtained a FINAL FANTASY XI Content ID. - The applicant had his/her PlayOnline membership revoked due to violations of the "PlayOnline Member Agreement," "PlayOnline Software License Agreement," "FINAL FANTASY XI Software License Agreement," and/or "FINAL FANTASY XI User Agreement." Please note the following: * Before you apply for the Return Home to Vana'diel Campaign, please make sure that your web browser is configured to accept cookies. * Applications cannot be accepted during PlayOnline/FINAL FANTASY XI maintenance. * Due to a high volume of responses, the application page may be difficult to access at the beginning and end of the campaign period. * Customer support is unable to field questions regarding eligibility. Please confirm your eligibility by completing the application process. 'If you apply now, you can receive an in-game anniversary ring! ' We are once again giving away anniversary rings in Vana'diel. If you use this chance to return to Vana'diel during our limited-time offer, you can get a special item that you normally couldn't obtain through gameplay. Don't miss out! }} | width = 620px | height = 50 | title = }} |} category:news category:special Events